Of Love and a Birthday
by Sabatha Rox
Summary: Heero and Relena have taken different directions, but have they moved on? Heero's job takes him to a difficult event, and Relena receives a shock. Their lives from now and then collide, and what becomes of it?


Disclaimer- Gundam Wing isn't mine, sadly.

A/N. So it's my first story in.. A very long time. And first that I've published on this account, seeing as I misplaced my other one. Lucky for me this one was just waiting to be used ;)

Summary again= Heero and Relena have taken different directions, but have they moved on? Heero's job takes him to a difficult event, and Relena receives a shock. Their lives from now and then collide, and what becomes of it?

* * *

Heero sat in his apartment typing away at his computer. It had been a long day. Not that his job was hard; on the contrary, it was one of the easiest jobs he had ever done. In fact, she was on her way over right now.

There was a light knock on the door. He closed his laptop and opened the door. The small blonde standing in the doorway came in. Just by looking at her face, Heero could tell something was up.

"Heero you're not going to believe what happened! Guess who's party we were invited to?" She tossed a small envelope at him. He opened it and began reading. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the name, but before the girl in front of him could see, his face went back to an unmoving mask.

"Well?" She smiled, looking at him. "I've never been to the former Sanq Kingdom, and I need to get away from here, and you need a break. Don't even try and argue with me, you won't win."

Heero gave her a ghost of a smile. "Okay, we can go, but I really think you should reconsider. It might not be in your best interests."

The blonde sighed inwardly. 'Maybe not in your best interests.' She thought to herself before smiling, "Well you better get ready because we're leaving tomorrow.

"Tomorrow- wait what? What about work?" "Shh," she placed a finger on his lips. "I've already taken care of everything, and relax; I am your job." She leaned in to give him a kiss but he involuntarily moved his head and she pecked his cheek instead.

"Such a perfect soldier." She teased him as she walked out the door.

After closing it she walked into the elevator. The doors slid shut and she leaned back against the wall. 'He still loves her, whoever she is… So why did he say yes to me? I tried to make him forget but.. If we go to that party, maybe I can get him to finally open up and smile.'

* * *

The sun peeked out over the sea in the former Sanq Kingdom, but Relena Dorlain was already up. She looked out her window and into the lighting sky.

Today was her 21st birthday. "No work today." She thought happily as she turned to change clothes. She leaned heavily on her closet wall, thinking about what to wear. Something comfortable for now. There was that party later.

When she'd finally chosen a light cream blouse and flowing blue skirt she wandered out to the hallway to oversee the final preparations. It hadn't been her idea to have a large party, but somehow or another Trowa had talked her into it.

Speaking of the devil, Relena smiled lightly at the sight of the young man walking down the hallway toward her.

"Are you ready Princess?" He asked her.

She nodded, "But Trowa, I still don't understand why this is so important to you."

"It should be important to you too you know. It's not everyday you turn 21." He said shaking his head at her stubborn attitude about it.

"I suppose you're right." She said, making a face and turning away.

He reached for her hand and pulled her to him. She relaxed when he put his arm around her, and for a while, she could pretend that _he_ didn't exist.

"Are you happy now?" Trowa asked giving her a small smile.

Relena nodded for his sake. If he was happy, she could say she was too. And it wasn't a lie. At least, not completely.

It's true he wasn't Heero, but he wasn't too far off. When she had met the stoic pilot it had been during the war, without even the formalities of a hello or goodbye.

Because his personality was quite close to Heero's she hadn't been sure whether he'd liked her or not, but as time went on, she realized that he did show emotion, but it was so fast sometimes, she knew if she blinked she'd miss it.

From what Trowa had told her on several occasions, she didn't have to worry about him liking her or not. His fist confession still played in her head as though it was yesterday.

_"How could I not Relena?" his voice lower than normal, thick with emotion. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since our first meeting."_

Relena pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned to look up at the boy who invaded them.

Her soft glowing face made him catch his breath. She let out a small smile before he leaned down to take her lips with his own.

* * *

First chapter out! So, who is that girl with Heero? Review and tell me what you think or where it's going. Mucho appreciation (:


End file.
